fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Garmr (A Different Path)
Garmr is a Danger Beast who, alongside Rex Tyrannos, joined Mephistopheles to fight and subjugate humanity to turn them into slaves. An arrogant and brutish individual, Garmr cared more about inflicting chaos and destruction on his enemies then actually following Mephisto's orders while proclaiming he is doing just that, even going so far as to say he would get a little too carried away in some incidents. He is the last of the Danger Beasts who wanted to subjugate Humanity to be killed, and upon death his body transformed into an unquenchable black fire that was later used to create the Teigu Ten Thousand Suns: Amaterasu. It was through an unknown technique that Mephisto, after its current user Raphael was captured, that Garmr was revived by using Raphael's body as a host so that he could occupy it and return to the state he was in before he died. He would then go on to lay waste to the Western Nations and declare it his dominion, terrifying the general populace with his horde of hell hounds and brutally ruling over them in secret. Appearance Garmr is a fairly large Danger Beast, but still small when compared to Rex Tyrannos, that looks like a Cerberus with a blood red fur coat and jaws lined with razor sharp teeth. Despite his lack of size when compared with larger Danger Beasts such as Mephisto and Rex Tyrannos, he makes up for this disadvantage with agility and his pack of hell hounds When in human form, after being taught the technique to gain one by Mephisto, he takes on the appearance of a young and well-built man with slicked back red hair the same color as his fur and a goatee, who is dressed in baggy pants, crimson stockings and sandals, and a cloak with a large unbuttoned collar made up of the black flames that he can create at will from his own body. Personality Garmr is a arrogant and brutish individual who cares for nothing more then to cause chaos for those around him, especially humans due to his hatred for them. He does show some loyalty aspects as seen when he takes orders from Mephisto and follows them, however this only goes so far before Garmr begins to pursue his own interests and sometimes even downright defies Mephisto's orders, and when questioned about it he merely says he got a little too carried away. He's also incredibly cunning and can feign emotions extraordinarily well, being able to fool opponents into believing one thing so that when their guard is lowered he can lash out and cripple them. Equipment / Skills Even though Garmr's capability as a fighter have been shown, it was revealed by Mephisto that Garmr wielded flames that were turned into a Teigu, which is alluded to be Amaterasu since Raphael, its current user, was used as a catalyst to bring back the Danger Beast. Trivia * Garmr's name refers directly to the mythical being Garmr. sometimes translated as "Garm" or "Galm", from Norse Mythology, who is described as being a blood-stained guardian of Hel. * His appearance, while alluding to Garmr because of the color of his fur, however, is that of a Cerberus, another mythical guardian from Greek Mythology in which the three-headed dog guards the gates to the Underworld, preventing souls from leaving. Gallery